Queen Glacier
Queen Glacier is the current queen of the IceWings, described to be quite tall, having beautiful snow-white scales and stunning arctic blue eyes. Winter said that Glacier got bigger and stronger every year, which is why Icicle will need to challenger her soon if she wants to be queen. She was allied with Princess Blaze in the Great War of The SandWing Succesion, although this alliance was only accepted because Blaze promised to give her a large portion of the Kingdom of Sand if she helped her win the war. The Ice Kingdom was too cold for SandWings to comfortably live in. Blaze thought Glacier will protect her from anything, but this is found to be incorrect in ''The Brightest Night''. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Although she did not formally appear, Glacier and her troops approached the cave the dragonets were temporarily occupying in the Ice Kingdom. Blaze encouraged the dragonets to stay and meet Queen Glacier, but they decided to leave in fear of becoming imprisoned again. This would mean possibly dying of the sub-zero temperature in the dungeons, after already being kept captive by the SkyWings and by the SeaWings, in their respective orders. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Queen Glacier met with Blaze outside of her palace to discuss the dragonets of destiny. She threatened to kill the dragonets if they didn't choose her ally, Blaze, as the next SandWing queen, since that would demoralize her dragons. She also said she had no problem with wiping out all the NightWings when Blaze mentioned that Deathbringer tried to kill her. The Brightest Night Queen Glacier was present when the Dragonets attempted to choose a SandWing queen. When Blister challenged Blaze to a duel, Blaze begged Glacier to fight for her. Queen Glacier didn't want to neighbor a kingdom ruled by Blister, but she wanted to be just and fair. She apologized to Blaze, but said it was her fight, giving the implication that she is an honest ruler. [[Winter Turning|''Winter Turning]] She is seen flying back to the Ice Palace after meeting with Queen Glory to discuss Icicle's fate. Once Winter and Hailstorm return to the kingdom, Winter is placed at the top of the first circle and Hailstorm in the last spot of the seventh circle. Due to Hailstorm's hatching day coming in two weeks after his arrival, he must reach the first or second beforehand if he was to live in the palace. In an effort to reclaim his rank, he challenges Winter to the Diamond Trial. On the way to the Diamond Caves, Glacier asks for Winter's side of the story after she had heard Icicle's. Glacier only interrupts Winter's story once to ask about Cirrus, then wishes both Winter and Hailstorm luck during the Trial. Personality Queen Glacier is a fair and just queen who puts her tribe before anything else. She allied her tribe with Blaze- it was not for her liking of the SandWing princess, but because of the promise of territory for her IceWings. When the time came, she made Blaze fight her own battle, which shows she is a honest and just ruler. At one point, she did mention that she would kill the Dragonets Of Destiny only if she had to. According to Blaze, she once literally ripped the wings off a SkyWing assassin before killing him to save her. She appears to be one of the kinder queens in Pyrrhia. She is good at putting together clues and figuring things out, but can get enraged sometimes. Quotes "No one can be trusted with this information until we make a decision." "Your input is always welcome." ''-To Blaze ''"We're going to kill all of them, if we must." ''- About the NightWings ''"I'm sorry, Blaze. This is your fight."- To Blaze when she wants Glacier to fight Blister for her "Indeed. We don't want them telling anyone they've chosen Blister. It would be very demoralizing for our dragons." -''To Blaze ''"You've served the tribe well returning Prince Hailstorm to us. I wish you luck in the trial." ''-To Winter ''"You said there was an IceWing with the talons of peace. Who was it?" - To Winter Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg IceWing.jpg|Typical Icewing by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication|link=IceWings GlacierTemplate2.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing File:New_gif.gif|thumb|By Queen Glacier the Icewings Cccccold copy.png|Blaze and Glacier, art by Hawky Queen Glacier of the IceWings.png|by Queen Terra Flying icewing.jpg|IceWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.24 PM.png DSCF3437.JPG coloredIceWing.png Blaze and glacier .jpg|Blaze And Queen Glacier|link=Princess Blaze LynxbyHeron.png IceWingATNight.png Burn, Blister, or Blaze.jpg|Blaze is on the right 1448655357524440200313.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Glacier Queen glacier by shadii.png|Queen Glacier by Shadii Wings of Fire the Dragon queens.jpg|Queen Glacier second on left tear his wings of Glaciar copy.png|Glacier ripping the wings off a skywing from book 3 queen_glacier_by_xthedragonrebornx-daaqalc.jpeg|Queen Glacier drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Glacier-622684704 153_-_Glacier_Perito_Moreno_-_Grotte_glaciaire_-_Janvier_2010.jpg|A glacier, by Martin St-Amant - Wikipedia - CC-BY-SA-3.0 opt.jpg|a glacier glacier_1.jpg.cf.jpg|Behold! Queen Glacier of the Icewings a ice berg IceWing Sigil.png Category:Queens Category:Dragon Royalty Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:DS Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Characters Category:BN Characters